Daddy
by Giovanna Whitlock
Summary: "Estou atualmente procurando por minha família, descobri recentemente onde meu pai biológico está, mas tenho medo que seu clã não me aceite." Carlisle e sua filha se reencontram 350 anos depois de sua "morte". One-shot.


Finalmente, depois de 350 procurando por meu pai que eu nem mesmo sabia se estava vivo, eu finalmente o achei. Você deve estar se perguntando quem eu sou, certo? Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Sim, meu pai é Carlisle Cullen, eu só espero que ele se lembre de mim, mas isso é história para outra hora, o importante é que eu finalmente o achei! Desde o momento que acordei nessa nova vida eu nunca perdi a esperança de encontrá-lo.

Eu caminhei lentamente até a porta de entrada dos Cullens e minha coragem desapareceu, afinal, ele ficou esse tempo todo sem mim, e se ele não me quisesse? Mas antes que pudesse recuar a porta se abriu revelando uma mulher muito bonita com cabelos castanhos e o rosto em forma de coração, sua esposa? E se ela me expulsasse? Ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas relaxou quando viu meus olhos amarelos.

"Ah, olá, querida. Meu nome é Esme."

"Olá, Esme, é um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Bella Swan." Optei por não usar o nome de meu pai.

"É um prazer conhecê-la também, Bella. Gostaria de entrar?"

"Por favor. Eu fiz uma longa viagem." Realmente, uma viagem de 350 anos. Entrei na casa muito bem decorada e me senti em casa.

"Os outros estão na escola e meu marido está no trabalho. Somos sete no total."

"É uma família muito grande." Eu disse com saudade na minha voz, saudade da família que eu poderia ter tido se o destino não tivesse tirado meu pai de mim.

"Você está sozinha, querida?" Ela olhou triste.

"Sim, estou atualmente procurando por minha família, descobri recentemente onde meu pai biológico está, mas tenho medo que seu clã não me aceite."

"Oh, tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem." Ela me deu um sorriso tranqüilizante. Esme é uma boa pessoa, minha esperança está aumentando a cada segundo!

Passamos o resto da tarde nos conhecendo melhor, mas eu evitei cuidadosamente as perguntas sobre meu pai. Quando as outras crianças chegaram Esme nos apresentou e eu conversei um pouco com elas, mas logo ouvi um barulho de carro e todos meus medos voltaram, e se ele me odiasse? Jasper me lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas eu logo me senti calma. Meu pai entrou pela porta da frente e eu abaixei o rosto o escondendo em meus cabelos.

"Carlisle, temos uma convidada!"

"Ah, muito prazer, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen." Ele disse estendendo a mão, mas eu fui muito covarde para pegá-la.

"Meu nome é Bella, Bella Marie Swan." Eu ergui o rosto e encontrei um Carlisle muito chocado.

"Bella?"

"Sou eu, papai." Eu me joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro soluçando pesadamente, depois de alguns segundos senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura e seu nariz se enterrando em meus cabelos.

"Bella! Mas como?"

"É uma longa história." Eu disse relutantemente soltando meu aperto, mas meu pai não parecia pronto para me deixar ir e se sentou no sofá comigo em seu colo. Pelo canto do olho vi Esme com um grande sorriso no rosto, agora cada Cullen prestava atenção em mim.

"Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, nasci no ano de 1641. Meu pai é Carlisle Cullen, e minha mãe é Renné Swan. Quando eu tinha seis anos meu pai foi trabalhar na fazenda e nunca mais voltou, mas eu sempre soube que ele não nos abandonaria e nunca perdi a esperança de encontrá-lo." Papai olhava triste agora, encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço tentando confortá-lo.

"Minha mãe se casou novamente com Phil, ele era muito bom para mim, mas não era meu pai. Quando eu tinha 17 anos fui atacada por um vampiro, ele me transformou e eu nunca mais vi minha mãe. Seu nome era Robert e ele morreu há muito tempo em uma luta. Desde que eu acordei nessa nova vida eu acreditava que meu pai era um vampiro, procurei por ele durante muito tempo. Há pouco tempo fiz uma visita aos Volturi e vi a fotografia de meu pai, contei minha história a Aro e ele gentilmente me enviou até aqui." Deu um pequeno sorriso a todos.

"Ah, querida!" Esme veio me abraçar. "Você é mais que bem vinda a ficar, mesmo se não fosse filha de Carlisle."

"Obrigada, Esme, ou devo dizer, mãe?" Se ela pudesse chorar, tenho certeza que estaria.

"Uhuul! Tenho uma irmã mais nova!" Emmett veio me abraçar.

"Emmett, na verdade, eu sou mais velha que você." Ele fez carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança enquanto Rosalie ria e vinha me abraçar também.

Alice veio praticamente pulando me dar um abraço e depois Jasper veio tranquilamente.

"Bem vinda à família, Bella." Ele me abraçou.

"Obrigada Jasper." Me virei para meu pai.

"Minha filha está finalmente em casa." Ele abraçou, e era verdade, eu estou em casa.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor comentem!**


End file.
